


It's Training

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Dual-Gender AU [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brainwashing, Dual-Gender, Father/Son Incest, Fucking Machines, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, selling people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Ever since he could remember, there was always something inside of him. In his cunt or his ass, it didn’t matter. He was always stuffed to the point of discomfort.“It’s training,” his father would say.“Training for what?” little Ashton would ask.“You’ll understand soon."But he never did get an answer.





	It's Training

Ever since he could remember, there was always  _ something  _ inside of him. In his cunt or his ass, it didn’t matter. He was always stuffed to the point of discomfort.

“ _ It’s training, _ ” his father would say as he forced Ashton to bounce away on his cock, shoving a toy up inside his son’s little cunt. In and out, in and out, in and out.

_ “Training for what?”  _ little Ashton would ask as he lay sprawled out of the floor, legs spread as his father’s sex machine fucked him in the ass.

_ “You’ll understand soon,” _ his father would say as he finger fucked Ashton’s fucked-out cunt before bed.

But Ashton never got an answer.

From the time he was young, he woke up with a toy in his ass and cunt and went to bed with a toy in his ass and cunt. When he was six, his father had hired a male nanny so Ashton could practically  _ live  _ on the man’s cock, stretching his ass and cunt for  _ something  _ that Ashton didn’t even know.

Until he was sixteen.

It was late in the evening and Ashton was strapped down into his father’s fucking machien. He was held up on his elbows and knees, ankles and wrists strapped down to the metal frame.

He was half asleep when the knock at the door came while he was exposed in the living room, cunt, ass, and mouth getting fucked at a steady pace by the machine. He didn’t bother to try and shift, knowing it was useless. Instead, he merely watched his father enter the living room with three men in soldier’s uniforms.

“Here he is!” Ashton’s father said, showing Ashton off like he was priceless cattle. “Been training all his life. Ass is so loose, you can get a fist in there.”

The soldiers did  _ not  _ seem impressed. “Is he your son?” 

“Yes.”

“How much for him?”

Ashton frowned, trying to catch either his father’s gaze or his nanny’s, though neither of them would look at him.

“Five hundred,” his father replied.

The soldiers were silent for a moment before one turned to look Ashton over. For the first time in his life, no matter all the looks his father shot him, Ashton suddenly felt naked and exposed.

“How fast does the machine go?” he asked.

“Far faster than it’s going on,” his father replied. “I consider this his nighttime setting. Easing him down to help him sleep.”

“How long has he been in it?”

“I usually put him in it around four PM,” his father replied. “He’s scheduled in it until nine.”

“Put it on the fastest pace,” one of the soldiers ordered. “Show us what he can take.”

His father nodded, pulling the remote for the machine out and adjusting the settings. There was no warning for Ashton - there never was - but suddenly his cunt and ass were being  _ beaten  _ and such a fast pace that he nearly gasped.

It went on for too long and he was sobbing from overstimulation, a puddle of cum under his leaking cock, when the soldier finally told his father to stop. He did, completely, signalling for Ashton’s nanny to help him off the machine.

Ashton’s legs didn’t want to support him so he hung limply between his nanny and father as the soldier stepped forward, spreading his flaps and easily slipping three fingers into him, ignoring the mewl of pain Ashton released.

“Turn him around, spread his cheeks,” he ordered. His father and nanny did as they were told and Ashton barely flinched, weakly clenching down at the hand that slipped into his gaping hole.

“Well?” his father asked as he and Ashton’s nanny helped Ashton lay down on a towel on the floor. The world was odd, sideways, and Ashton hated that he started drifting off to sleep.

But that was the point of the fucking machine before bed. When he woke up though, two soldiers were levering him upright while a third put a pair of thick gloves on his hands, knee pads on his knees.

In the background, money was being exchanged between his father and the head soldier though his attention was drawn to the anal plug placed inside his gaping asshole.

“Sir?” one of the soldiers said, pulling the plug out. “It won’t stay.”

“Just collar and gag him then,” the soldier said before turning back to his father. Ashton whined as a bit gag in the shape of a bone was forced between his lips and fastened tightly behind his head. A moment later, a collar with an attached leash was locked around his throat.

“Take him out to the carriage,” the head soldier ordered. “I’ll be out in a moment.”

“Alright, come on buddy,” one of the other soldiers said as he lifted Ashton up and carried him out of the house.

It was only when the carriage was far away that Ashton even processed that he’d just been all but stolen from his home.

And his father had done nothing but stand by and watch, counting at the bills he’d been handed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
